


Stress is a monster

by Theunderfreak



Category: Monster, school - Fandom, stress - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunderfreak/pseuds/Theunderfreak
Summary: I just want to finish school, hand in my stuff do my final test and have it done with. However, as a monster starts to roam the halls of the school, I find this task more difficult then it should be.A really crappy, underdeveloped story that I spent a day, coming up with the story, writing, and proofreading, so don't expect it to be particularly good either way.Leave a comment anyways if you made it through to the end, or if you didn't how far did you get and why did you not want to continue?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really crappy, underdeveloped story that I spent a day, coming up with the story, writing, and proofreading, so don't expect it to be particularly good either way.  
> Leave a comment anyways if you made it through to the end, or if you didn't how far did you get and why did you not want to continue?

The heavy footsteps grew closer, and the growl could be heard down the hallway, the monster was just behind the corner. Quickly I slipped in through one of the doors and into the examination classroom. I hid just behind the closed door, staying out of the view of the window. The monster, was just a door or two down, as it grew closer the ground vibrated slightly, then it grew quieter. The monster had passed, I let out a light of relief, looked the door and covered its window with a cardboard piece. Then I tuned to all the table, neatly lined up in rows with even spaces from each other. The table in the table in the very front of the room was a desk with several papers on it. I sat down and began to read the text on the first paper before I went on to read the questions. Monster or not, there was no way I was missing the make-up exam for this term, I already missed the original one because of the car accident, so either I take this one, of I fail the school year. As long as that monster stayed away for two hours I’d be good. This and hand in a report, then I can go home and summer break is near.  
  
It was quiet, now and again I could hear the roar of the monster, but it seemed like it was on the other side of the campus, I was surprised that there hadn’t been an evacuation, then again, maybe some had, the principle probably already left, and that’s why there have not been an announcement, and the rest of the people still in school, were probably hiding or trapped. I shook my head, I can’t think about that now, I have an exam to write.  
  
Another half an hour went by, and I could hear the footsteps of the monster come closer, I paused and looked at the door, it vibrated slightly and I could hear heavy breathing, just on the other side of the door. I held my breath and stared towards it, not daring to move. There was a huge crash, almost like a wall was torn down, or destroyed, I let out the breath I had been holding as the footsteps started to go away. As I was about to return to my papers I heard screaming, and the roaring of the monster. I guess the monster found some pray, I read the next question, as long as it’s not me, it’ll be fine. Our school was rather small, the one I used to go to had maybe four spread out houses, with a playground in the middle, a cafeteria, gym, football field and a small forest. granted the houses were single stories, but it also houses grade 1 to 6, while this school, have grade 1 to 12 and have three, two-story houses tightly spaced and a small football field, the gym and the cafeteria included in those houses. So it would take a lot longer for the monster to circulate my old school then this school.  
  
It had gone another half an hour, and my time for the test was out, I didn’t go the last 12 mark question, but I think I did well enough to get a B maybe an A, if I’m really lucky and get everything right, but even then I would be an A with maybe one point to spare. Either way, it’s passing, and that’s really all I need. I picked up my bag from next to the door and listened, I couldn’t hear any footsteps and I couldn’t feel any vibration in the floor. Carefully I unlocked the door and peeked out, nothing there. Slowly I sneaked out of the door opening and made my way down the hallway. I noted the red on the floor, both drop of red and footprints, or well more like monster-feet-prints, they were large and about the five centimeters in front of each to was a thin dot. At first, I thought the dot was just a drop, but it was too consistent and evenly spaced each time to be that. Animals with long claws usually have similar marks in front if their paws right? Like the tip of the claw marking the ground. I bent down and looked at it some more, the stench of blood was reeking from the print, not that I expected ketchup… then I heard the beginning of the heavy steps, and I hurried into an empty classroom. Why was the monster just circling? Doesn’t it have better things to do? It already passed here several times, so why does it keep coming back?  
  
The monster stopped and I could hear its deep growling on the other side of the wall, a few steps and then another few, but it didn’t seem to move anywhere like it was stepping on the place. I wished that I’d just leave, I glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall next to me, 12:20, I needed to hand in my year long report before 12:30, so if that thing does not get on with its day, I will be late. The growled could be heard again, before the monsters eye could be seen in the window into the classroom, it was big, blocking almost all of the window, and it was reptile like with a long pupil running through the middle of the eye, the eye was a dark green with both lighter and darker lines running from the pupil, almost like the eye of a cat. Around the eye were black, thick, scales there were small blood stains around the lower edges. I started at the eye as it panned, looking like if was scanning the room before it turned away and the monster started walking down the hallway again. I peeked out the window, the rest of the body looked like a lizard, with a long tail hovering above the ground swinging from side to side, in rhythm with the steps. The rest of the body was covered in black scales, just like the eyes, the front legs seemed to be longer than the back legs because the shoulders were seen above the back. There were long horn thing that went up from the back of the head in an arch and curved itself down pointing forward by the shoulders, it reminded me of the horns of a goat in some way. The rest of the body looked more like a Hadrosaurid when that dinosaur stood up if its legs were longer.  
  
The footsteps faded and I walk out of the classroom just in time to hear someone scream, a roar and then silence. I hurried down the corridor, I could see the end part if the monster's tail sticking out of one of the rooms at the end of the hallway so I took a right. I needed to airdrop my report to my teacher's computer, and then I’d be free. Something growled behind me and I turned around, obviously knowing what it was. The monster stood by the turn of the hallway, and it had clearly seen me. I noted the big head with sharp bloodied teeth, it was shaped almost like that of a T-rex. Could it not have waited five minutes? Then I would have been done. The monster started running towards me, its mouth was open, and it let out a roar that would make anyone deaf if they stood next to it. I tuned slid to another hallway to my left, I could hear to sound of town fabric and before I heard the sound of thing dropping. Being more exact I heard the entire content of my backpack fall out, books, notes, and my laptop, all falling out of a hold on my back, landing on the floor. I also heard a crash, as the monster slammed into a pair of stairs railing when it could not stop in time to turn. I did an 180, to get the laptop, may be a move that’ll get me killed but I had my school work on that thing I did not want to lose it, not on the last day of accepting submissions. As teachers say ‘school is most important’, cause school is something you now have to think about even when you are lying in the hospital after being hit by a car, or when trying to survive monster attacks.  
  
As I turned around I saw that the monster had gotten up from the railing and took a bit step forward, putting their fat foot on my laptop, making it break into several small hundred pieces. I screamed. My work! Then I looked at the monster, which had started to approach me again, still growling. I took a step backward as I took off my backpack. That fucker. As the monster charged again, a swing my backpack towards it, its mouth snapping shut as the bag landed in it. While it was distracted by the bag I ran part it, the monster turned around, its tail slamming into the wall in the tight space. I grabbed one of the broken of metal railing parts. I grabbed it by the end, making the sharp part point forward, then I ran towards the stuck monster, that was still trying to turn around in the to small space. I had gotten half way, though, but couldn’t go any further, and it had gotten too far to be able to turn back. I screamed as I rammed it with the sharp end of the metal stick shouting in anger. The stick went into the monsters thought and I gave it one more push when meeting resistance. The monster let out a gurgled roar and the floor was quickly covered in a puddle of blood and the monster stopped moving. I let go of the stick and breathed heavily for a second before I turned around and went into my teacher's classroom to tell her or leave a note about me not being able to turn in my year long report. I saw the blood stained walls, and relished, maybe I’m not expected to turn in my things given today's events. I guess that what you get when teachers do not care about your personal struggles or issues that you may have in your personal life. So why should a raging murdering monster matter?  
  
I heard sirens in the distance coming closer to the school, I wondered why it took the police to arrive. Maybe they just didn’t believe when people talked about a monster, probably just needed enough people to be panicked about it. I walked out of school, meeting the police, and ambulance who all were running into the school, a few ran up to me. I just thought about when the last time I backed up my report was, it would be a pain if I needed to rewrite the entire thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really crappy, underdeveloped story that I spent a day, coming up with the story, writing, and proofreading, so don't expect it to be particularly good either way.  
> Leave a comment anyways if you made it through to the end, or if you didn't how far did you get and why did you not want to continue?


End file.
